YAYO!: Yu Gi Oh raps
by heavens to bikini kill
Summary: A collection of parodies. Now up, a parody of Bubba Sparxxx "Ugly", in my ode to the lovely people who write SetoxJou fics. Because SetoxJou pairings own you.
1. Purple Hair

woooooo hoo! parodies are the only thing I'm good at...so here! an neverending collection of my insane parodies, all based on the almighty YGO!   
YAYO! Leeet's GO!  
------------------  
Purple Hair (parody to D12's "Purple Pills")  
------------------  
  
[chorus]  
I use some cool ass hair mousse   
Ladies all want my pimp juice  
Cuz they all wanna touch my  
Black and yellow purple hair  
At first I used some hair gel  
But that shit can go to hell  
All of those bitches hatin  
Black and yellow purple hair  
[end chorus]  
  
(Yami)  
Cool flow, just like Seto  
Who slipped drugs to his little bro  
It's the fucking Pharaoh with name brand hair spray  
To beat you like I beat Bakura yesterday  
I can't describe how much I ran  
When I walked past six people  
Five were fans  
Oh shit  
It's an Anzu mosh pit  
I'd beat the bitch  
And shoot her and her future kids  
I think I'll throw up the food I ate  
Anzu's face causes me to lose weight  
Then I see dumb shit start happenin'  
Dumber than Anzu trying to get with me again  
So go, go, bitch just go  
Fuck, Anzu, I said go!  
Everybody with a two by four beating the ho  
She's oblivious, such a dumbass, sit down  
I don't bullshit, bitch you'd betta ask around  
Nobody likes you in this damn town  
Let's move on, cuz Yugi is passing out  
Solomon, take him to the couch before he crashes out  
  
(Ryou and Bakura)  
Fuck that, I'm a shave off your head  
I won't rest till the Pharaoh's dead  
Hey Ryou  
You think I'm fucking around with you?  
Yami's hair is the reason why I'm stuck with you  
Blame his hair on me? You're a fucking fool  
You don't know if it's true  
I don't like you  
Weak, ass, and full of shit...  
Shut up about the Pharaoh, bitch!  
I don't wanna hear about his goddamn hair!  
But there's no other shit to talk about here!  
You think I wanna talk to you?  
You must be high  
That you'd be willing to wake up with a guy  
Fuck that shit  
I think you talk too much  
Baka, invest in a cup  
Your balls, Yami's balls, and --  
See? You're fucked (not true!)  
Bitch, to your soul room!  
  
[chorus]  
  
[hook -- Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, Yugi, Marik, Malik]  
Conceited shit,  
Makes us all sick  
Must be tripping  
On shit like E  
That's why we don't like Yami  
He so hot, but constant preaching  
He'd probably wanna take himself out  
And start masturbating  
And something something something something...(we don't know)  
  
(Yugi)  
Hair spray  
Too damn much  
I'll suffocate  
If he keeps this up  
He only likes me because of my hair  
Thinks he's invincible till Anzu's there  
He wants to run away  
In his Escalade  
Then he realized that he was too afraid  
He's too damn old and gray  
Looked for mousse for his locks  
Went all crazy  
Screamed at the lady for being out of stock  
*cough cough cough*  
Yami can suck my cock  
Buys so much shit with my dwindling stock  
Ahh, poor baby  
Anzu's fucking crazy  
No excuse for this fucking shit (She's crazy!)  
  
(Malik)  
He'll use four hair sprays at one time  
Only reason why he could beat me in time  
(He's gonna get poisoned)  
Is water fucking wet?  
I simply can't wait  
Till Yami drops dead  
Why the hell do you think I'm still fucking here?  
I'll jack his fucking Puzzle and get the hell out of here!  
If Yami hates gel  
Then I'll love it, fool  
(Malik, chill!)  
I'll use the fucking Rod on you!  
I don't care if his hair is purple or blue!  
Gods, Items, what else he got?  
I'll take it all once this song stops  
Fuck what Isis says, I'll get him soon...  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Kaiba)  
I got last verse  
So I'll fucking curse  
That goddamn Yami  
Him and that shit Yugi  
Duel-winning, mind-crushing, cool hair and outfit  
Fangirls love him so much, so I'm his bitch  
They both have it, pink rabbits  
Got me in a fit  
Pegasus (fuck you!)  
Bitch, this is it  
Shut your mouth you Yami fan  
Recognize, cuz I'm the man  
I'll give you the cards in my hand  
Please, girl, I need a fan!  
  
[chorus]  
  
[hook]  
  
(Mokuba plays a harmonica, because he needs a part)  
  
-------------------------  
  
hee hee hee...I amuse myself. well, drop me a review, dawgs. and next parody is to Lil Jon's "Get Low"! YAYO! You like this? Then go click on my profile link and peep my parody to D12's "My Band"! (yes, a cheap plug. I know, I know.) 


	2. Write Slash

YAYO! Reviews own me, so send em in folks.   
  
--------------------  
Write Slash (parody to Lil Jon's "Get Low")  
--------------------  
  
[Intro]  
Du-du-du-duel...le-le-le-let's du-duel...  
Ohhhhhh.....!  
  
[chorus]  
Damn jealous fans  
All write slash  
Talkin' bout Bakura raping Ryou up the ass  
Write slash...write slash write slash write slash...  
Seto and Joooooooou! Ryou!  
Put him with Bakura, fool!  
And Yami and Yugi too!  
Let's bash Anzu, mothafuckas!!  
Y'all know Yami's mine!  
Bash Shizuka, mothafuckas!!!  
Y'all know Kaiba's fine!  
[end chorus]  
  
(Kaiba)  
Writing slash, putting me with that mutt  
As if my dick would go near his butt  
Jealous fans, they put their hands  
To the keyboard, making me fuck a man  
I think y'all need to realize that  
I don't like Shizuka, she ain't got no back  
Don't worry bout me being with that ho  
Give her a ten, and she'll get real low...  
  
(Jou)  
So sick of these motherfucking fans  
Thinking that I would ever go with a man  
I gotta ask, "Why?"  
I don't even like Mai  
Be too nice to just not even try  
I don't need these silly fangirls  
To be invading the fan fic world  
Did you think that I won't mind?  
Well, I've had enough and now it's my time  
Don't bring Kaiba's dick over here ho  
Don't try to make us go, cuz I'd say no  
Then I'd beat him to the floor (to the floor)  
Cuz what else are these fists made for?  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Bakura and Ryou)  
Slash fans come up here (you hos on the floor)  
Cuz you'd betta be scared (you hos on the floor)  
Slash fans come up here (you hos on the floor)  
Cuz you'd betta be scared (you hos on the floor)  
Think you cool, you write slash? Well we ain't gay so fuck that!  
Think you cool, you write slash? Well we ain't gay so fuck that!  
We like female ass! (awww shit!)  
We like female ass! (awww shit!)  
We like female ass! (awww shit!)  
We like female ass! (awww shit!)  
Now stop, girl, don't write that! (yayo!)  
Stop, girl, don't write that! (yayo!)  
Stop, girl, don't write that! (yayo!)  
Stop, girl, don't write that! (yayo!)  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Yami and Yugi)  
You think we're gay? Fuck that shit  
Yami's a 5000-year-old sprit  
You think we're gay? Fuck that shit  
Yugi's an insolent short lil shit  
You think we're gay? Fuck that shit  
Yami's a 5000-year-old spirit  
You think we're gay? Fuck that shit  
Yugi's an insolent short lil shit  
  
[chorus]  
  
[Outro]  
So write some slash...we will beat yo ass...  
  
---------------------  
Holy shit that was on the border of crunk. By the way, this was a joke, I love slash fics. (SetoxJou for life!) Yeah, whatever. Hey y'all, I'm thinking of doing either 50 Cent's "In Da Club", "Wanksta", or Youngbloodz's "Damn!" Got a suggestion for a song I should do? Drop it in a review. YAYO! 


	3. Hey Anzu!

Whoa dawgs. That's all I gotta say. Oh yeah, most of this song is sung by me and my yami, Betsy Divine.  
  
-----------------  
Hey Anzu (parody to Black Eyed Peas "Hey Mama")  
-----------------  
  
(blah blah blah blah blah blah...)  
Hey Anzu  
recognize that nobody likes you  
You keep running your mouth like a fool  
Shut up bitch before I backhand you  
(FRIEEEEEENDSHIIIIP!)  
  
[chorus]  
Hey Anzu  
Recognize that nobody likes you  
You keep running your mouth like a fool   
Shut up bitch before I backhand you  
Irritating, it's not cool, shut up  
Hey Anzu  
Recognize that nobody likes you  
You keep running your mouth like a fool  
Shut up bitch before I backhand you  
(blah blah blah blah blah blah.....)  
[end chorus]  
  
(Heavens to Bikini Kill)  
Fucking baka, please just stop your yakking  
Shut your trap, you're no smarter than crap, and  
Hey moron, let's put our earplugs on  
The way you always talkin' makes me really wanna go on  
A killing spree, so please don't talk to me  
I just might, strangle you tonight  
(Anzu: Stop lying, you need to stop trying  
Everybody likes me and I won't start crying...)  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Betsy Divine)  
You think you're really tough, cuz you stood up to Kaiba?  
But the man only backed off cuz you wouldn't shut up  
You're a little bit of slut and a bigger bit of dumb  
We won't stop bashing after this song is done  
You talk about (friiiiends)  
But you ain't got none  
It just will not (eeeend)  
Till I pull out a gun  
You gotta stop (Anzu: OW!)  
Oops, did I shoot your leg?  
I'm not sorry, so let's start with the tarring  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Yugi)  
At first she liked me, but then she went for my Yami  
Then the stupid bitch turned around and said "Sorry"  
Well guess what slut, Yami is now with me  
You think you afraid of slash, wait until we start fucking, and  
Fucking baka, you need to stop your yakking  
Shut your trap, you're no smarter than crap, and  
(Anzu: C'mon shorty, you know you want me Yugi)  
I think I'll break it down so you for once get it:  
(Heavens to Bikini Kill, Betsy Divine, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Honda, and Jou)  
Shut up baka!   
Shut up baka!  
Shut up baka!  
SHUT UP BAKA!  
SHUT UP BAKA!  
(Anzu: But I thought we were friends...)  
  
[chorus]  
  
-------------------  
Yeaaaah! I love reviews, man! They seriously make my day. Anyways, I need to listen to more songs and find more lyrics, so sit tight. Considering...Youngbloodz, but I might actually do something by Kelis. (Is that how you spell it...?) As for the Ice-T song, I don't remember hearing it, but I might find it and attempt it. I was really hoping to do songs that everybody knows, you know? Drop me a review dawgs. 


	4. My Yami

heheheheheh. I can't stop. Oh yeah, this is a piece in which Ryou is trying to talk to his psychiatrist, with some interference from Bakura.  
----------------  
My Yami (parody to "Milkshake" by Kelis)  
---------------  
  
[chorus]   
My yami brings the whole crew to the duel  
And he just, just calls em all fools  
That's right, he calls em all fools  
I would show you, but he'd try to kill you.  
[end chorus]  
  
(Ryou)  
Please help me, doctor  
It's about my yami  
He drives me crazy, help!  
He likes to kill,  
And he also steals  
He's not a thrill...  
  
[hook - Bakura]  
Shut up you baka...  
Stop blabbing.  
Shut up you baka...  
I feel like stabbing.  
Shut up you baka...  
I'll kill you.  
Shut up you baka...  
And this doctor too.  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Ryou)  
Will you stop laughing?  
You're supposed to help me  
Get rid of my yami, he  
Will never go.  
He's after the Pharaoh.  
Can't take no mo'...  
  
[hook]  
  
[chorus]  
  
(psychiatrist)  
Oh dear, you see Ryou  
You've got a problem here, so  
You better take these pills,  
And get the hell out of here, go  
Back home to your daddy,   
And tell him that you're crazy  
Making up these "Sennen Items",  
Claiming you have a "yami"...  
  
[hook]  
  
[chorus]  
  
---------------  
Wow. I'm funny. And modest. Drop the reviews like bombs over Baghdad. 


	5. Bash!

Hm. Nothing clever to say. Yes, finally, a Malik parody. Wonder how this will go...cuz Malik never has anything nice to say...  
  
-------------------  
Bash! (parody to Youngbloodz "Damn!")  
-------------------  
  
[intro]  
OK, OK, OK  
This Malik, fuckin' Marik, Sennen Rod, what's up  
Y'all know how I control minds  
It's Egypt (Cairo for dem hoes)  
It's underground (tomb keepas for dem hoes), tomb keepas you already know  
Rishid, Sennen Rod, and yo boy Malik I'ma tell ya like dis here boy  
  
(Malik)  
Them superstars  
Drivin here in Mai's car  
It's M.Tar, aka Malik Ishtar  
I say it's fucking bullshit, these sucka fuckas out here whiny bitches  
They come from nowhere and suddenly they start messin with this  
OK then, I'll start with Yugi on display then  
That fucking midget never thinks to stop his talkin'  
I'm not tombin', K double E P-I-N-G  
There ain't a mind out there that can't be controlled by me  
Bitch I'm for sho 'bout it, I'm gonna beat down the Pharaoh  
Bitch you just don't get it, cuz I ain't playin, my Rod you and yo ho feel it  
Won't catch me being all that nice, and y'all will feel silly  
It's Malik Ishtar, Rod mind controllin', throw ya into the gutter  
Stab a couple motherfuckers, don't bother with no cover  
Isis got a glare that make ya melt like rubber  
Rishid so damn cool, that he will love ya then slug ya yeah  
  
[chorus -- Marik]  
If y'all don't wanna bash, you're as dumb as fuck  
Get offended at slash, then you really suck  
If y'all get mad at bash, you're as dumb as fuck  
You wanna stop the slash, then you really suck  
Shut up you shit, don't want to hear it!  
Shut up you shit, lighten up a bit!  
Shut up you shit, don't want to hear it!  
Shut up you shit, don't be a bitch!  
Hey!  
[end chorus]  
  
(Isis)  
Seto can shut up, stupid shit of a ho  
I call him Mr. Pussy-bitch, cuz that's all he ever know  
"Brute force" that's foolish for a damn strategy  
Don't think about his fate, he's as dumb as can be  
Nobody like Kaiba, I feel bad for his brother  
For having been related to that damn motherfucker  
Oh wow! He's rich, let's all kiss his small pecker  
Yeah right, be nice? To that little shit, never!  
Walks around Domino like we should all step aside  
He stole Kaiba Corp, and yet he's all filled with pride  
You wanna call Kaiba? Well fangirl, here's the shit  
Just call 1 800 KAIBA IS MY DOG'S BITCH  
He wants you think he's one you shouldn't clown  
He's not in any way, the biggest pussy in town  
Fuck all you bash-haters, y'all actin like a fool  
There's nothing wrong with slash, so this is how we do  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Rishid)  
Don't mock my hair, or my lack thereof  
If you put me with my master then I'll beat you up  
His mom adopted me, so he's much like my brother  
Nothing hot about fucking the son of your mother  
To defend Kaiba-shit, don't think that he and Mokuba would start fucking  
That's fucking sick, and no one would ever feel that but the ignorant  
Writin' incest shit  
Don't be a damn motherfucker, there are places where you can't take it  
  
(Marik)  
Don't act all dumb, cuz y'all know that I ain't nuttin new  
We started bashing incest, let's move on to Mary Sues  
Nothing good about those damn things, but there's ten thousand eighty-five  
Purple and black punk!Sue writers deserve to burn alive  
I'm tired of these bitches hoppin on our collective ass  
Here's a concept, don't read stuff if you cannot stand slash  
So before you leave damn flames, before you lock and load  
I'll leave you at this site before I start to throw blows  
  
[chorus]  
  
-----------------  
Woooooow. Everybody was my target today. Geez. I'm running low on songs and ideas. Help. And drop those reviews like bombs over Baghdad. 


	6. Jealous

SETOxJOU FOR LIFE MUTHAFUCKAS!!!! A big ass shout-out to y'all SxJ writers out there, cuz y'all KNOW what is up! A song. For you. Sung by Kaiba, Jou, me, and my yami Betsy Divine.  
  
------------------------  
Jealous (parody of Bubba Sparxxx's "Ugly")  
-----------------------  
  
(Seto)  
Uhh uh oh, uh oh  
Slash, slashy slashy slashy slashy  
Uh  
Uh oh, uh oh  
Say what? Say what?  
Slashy slashy uh  
Slashy slashy slashy slashy  
Heavens  
  
(Heavens to Bikini Kill)  
Shit, I never chose this slash  
Slash fics chose me  
Cuz I can only see Shizuka  
With a nosebleed  
Seto can't be straight  
He goes for guys, it's true  
And y'all think that I'm just jealous?  
Then yous actin' a fool.  
Cuz this fan fiction's moment  
I put my mangas on it  
That's right I said my mangas, it seems as if I read them don't it?  
So type it up, cuz  
It's gon' get slashy  
I call my Seto hottie  
And Mary Sues frumpy  
This Heavens to  
Bikini Kill, why?  
I'm lovin' Seto much  
Can't be without a guy  
This is Shizuka hatin  
At least, to y'all it is  
Just write a bit more slash  
And I might call it quits  
But until that day   
Y'all in deep ass shit  
I never wanna see straight stuff cuz it just makes me real sick  
What you need to do  
Know I'm just overzealous  
Shut your mouth, you don't know shit  
Y'all think I am jealous  
  
[chorus]  
Jealous! They say  
They all say, they all say  
They say I'm jealous!  
They say  
They all say, they all say  
They say I'm jealous, jealous, jealous!  
Jealous! They all say I'm jealous!  
They say I'm jealous!   
Jealous! Say I'm jealous! Say I'm jealous!  
[end chorus]  
  
(Betsy Divine)  
Though I am a yami  
Don't get the wrong idea  
I'm gettin' more excited   
With every slash that's here  
Cuz y'all been so awesome  
Writin' that Seto and Jou  
Out here for a year and read somethin' that's really damn cool  
On goes the whiners  
The homophobic plight  
Can't live to go to bed  
If I can't read slash tonight  
That's what we're reading now  
I hate to say all this  
How else can we say it  
We're too weak to write our own slash fics  
I'm pretty tight now  
So this the yami talkin  
You hate that slash dontcha?  
Bitch, continue your walkin  
Go ahead, go bash Mai  
Fuck it, fuck the flamers  
Let's be honest, no one ever reads the damn disclaimers  
So let's just cut it loose  
Forget the uptight bitches  
If you scared, go on to them weak straight chickens  
This that new fan fic  
This is what really makes us  
We the new Jou fans,  
But y'all just call us jealous  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Jou....eee! A rapping Jou! For once!)  
Now this thang is crunkin  
Ain't it somethin'?  
Cuz one moment ago this shit just came from nothing  
Now you see us slash folks  
I bet you'll read tonight  
Lame-ass hide your eyes  
Uptight hoe, keep your flames, alright?  
If you don't like this slash  
What the fuck's wrong with you?  
And if you feelin' brave say,  
"You can't do that to JOU!"  
And if you think you're cool shit  
We all got news for you  
Other than about incest fics,  
No one likes your whining, fool!  
Don't worry about TOS  
It ain't hoppin on us  
For the most part, we ain't breakin rules  
No need to fuss  
Forget your damn bigotry  
Forget that you can't cuss  
Forget the fact you had just called us all jealous  
  
[chorus]  
  
(Seto, with the outro)  
Ha ha, they call us  
(Jealous, jealous!)  
Slashy, slashy  
(Say I'm jealous, say I'm jealous)  
They call us  
(Jealous, call me! Say I'm jealous! Say I'm jealous!)  
They say I'm (jealous)  
Say what?  
(jealous, jealous!)  
Say what?  
(Jealous) call me  
Call me jealous  
(They say I'm jealous!)  
Slashy slashy slashy oh!  
Slash it one time  
Now type it up baby  
Slash it two times  
Now type it up baby  
"Holla! Ain't no need to fuss  
Whiny bitches,"  
(So what?)  
"Don't fuck with us!"  
I want you to  
"Holla! Ain't no need to fuss  
Whiny bitches, don't fuck with us!"  
C'mon Katsuya, let's go  
  
---------------------  
Dayum! I really do like this one! Maybe it's because I'm a...(switch to Lil Jon mode...)  
  
Damn jealous fan  
Who likes slash  
Rappin bout Bakura raping Ryou up the ass  
Love slash, love slash, love slash.....  
  
And I am telling you right now to read my parody to Lil Jon's "Get Low" if you haven't already. Drop dem reviews like bombs over Baghdad. Next song, Ying Yang Twins "Salt Shaker"! 


End file.
